Servant of the Maid
by yaoitrash03
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa, eldest Princess of the Seika kingdom, is given a servant, Tora, entrusted by Second Prince of Clarines, Takumi Usui (Misaki's lover). Everything was great until Misaki kills Tora's father, king of a neighboring ally, and the whole kingdom of Seika turns against her. Will Misaki be killed too, or will Usui come back in time to save her?


**Sorry for the confusion! The girl and boy in the story are Minako, and Sakuya. I didn't want to reveal that until the part where their names are mentioned in the story, but it was causing a lot of confusion, so I thought it would just be easier to tell you. Hope you enjoy!**

Once upon a time, there was a girl and boy who lived in the kingdom of Seika. The boy happened to be prince, next in line for the throne, eldest son of the king and queen. The girl however, belonged to a poor family of bakers. Sadly, the boy would be beaten by his parents if they were ever to get angry, and so, one day, he snuck out of the castle wearing a cloak he was given by one of the castle's servants.

The boy wandered around the town, and realized he was starting to get hungry, so he wandered into a nearby bakery to get a loaf of bread. Coincidently, he walked into the girl's family's bakery. That day, it just so happened that the girl was working in the front of the bakery, selling goods to the customers. When the boy looked up and finally noticed her, he was amazed by her beauty; hair black as a raven, pale, porcelain like skin, and her most notable feature of all, her light brown eyes that shone a bright color of honey whenever a ray of sunshine happened to fall upon them.

However, she had not noticed him yet, as she was helping a slightly younger girl who had blue eyes, and short haircut, with her order. They were happily chatting with each other, clearly implicating they were close friends. Then the short haired girl turned around in the boy's direction, taking a notice to him. Bug eyed, she quickly turned to her friend and started whispering. Then the short haired girl ran out, the only thing she said before exiting being "Moe!". The young man walked up to the counter, where he met the exasperated girl.

"Please excuse my friend," said the girl, while bowing.

"Don't worry about it," the boy replied, smiling.

The girl now looked up, taking in the boy's features, realizing how handsome he was, just like her friend had told the girl, in the excited whispers of the short haired girl's fantasies. He had short, dark hair, piercing chocolate brown eyes, and a beautiful smile that could light up the world. The girl started to blush at his attractiveness, and shyly asked him what he wanted. He told her a loaf of bread, and when he was asked to pay, he gladly reached into his pocket and pulled out the appropriate amount, not noticing his cloak sleeve roll back revealing his bruised arm. Therefore noticing this, the girl reached past the money and gently pulled his arm towards her.

"Oh my goodness, what happened," the girl asked worriedly.

The boy only stood there dumbfounded, unsure of what to say. Then his face darkened, and he started to tremble, remembering how had been pounded.

"I'll fix you up right away," the girl said with a bright smile.

The boy blushed at how beautiful and kind she was to him in that moment, just as the girl was pulling him into the back of the bakery, where her family resided. She made him take off his cloak so that she could treat his wounds. When she saw how many injuries he had received she became horrified. Even more so when she saw the royal emblem on the upper left corner of his shirt.

"Who did this to you, and who are you," she asked terrified.

The boy sighed as he began to speak.

"I am the first prince of Seika, and the ones who did this to me are none other than my parents," he stated calmly.

For some reason he was able to tell her this so easily. Who knows why? But he did, and so, the girl was touched from the bottom of her heart, as she noticed the way he was trembling while he said that.

"Thank you for telling me that. I am very glad you were able to trust me so easily. Now please, let me take care of those injuries," she tenderly replied, smiling at him.

There was a long silence.

"Prince Sakuya, I would just like you to know that my name is Minako," she said.

"Please, just call me Sakuya," he said with a wink.

The girl only smiled in return. When she had him all wrapped up, she led him out to the front and gave him the bread. He reached into his pocket and gave her five times the amount of the price of the bread. He told her not to worry about it since he was of the royal family.

"Well I should be getting off now, but I promise, I will come back again soon," the boy said as he held out his pinky.

"I'm looking forward to when that time comes," she said, taking his pinky.

The boy snuck out many more times, and spent time with the girl. Over the years the two grew deep feelings for each other and the boy and girl, had now become man and woman. The man proposed to the woman, and she accepted. So, the man brought her to the castle and made her his bride, as he was the new king of Seika.

After awhile, the man and woman decided they want to have children. The first born was a beautiful baby, having all the features of her mother. The second born, was born small and weak, however, possessed the attributes of her mother as well. The king and queen were elated, even if they had no son to take on the throne.

But, as the two girls were growing up, one of the king's allies was in a war, and was suffering great debt. As the king of Seika was very kind, he decided to help the kingdom, and told his wife to take good care of the kids. The eldest daughter of the two believed that he left the kingdom, and took all the money, betraying the kingdom. And this is how she began to hate her father, and soon, all men she didn't know anything about.

THE END or rather, THE BEGINNING


End file.
